


Warm AtLA for the Soul

by Jupe_Soupe, Jupiter (Jupe_Soupe)



Series: Modern AU ATLA [1]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupe_Soupe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupiter
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee live in a flower shop and are friends with Aang.
Relationships: Aang & Mai (Avatar), Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Modern AU ATLA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Candy Hearts and Fluffy Kittens

Working in the flower shop in the cold winter is tough for Mai. The weather is cold and dreary, and she always has to deal with the looming threat of Valentine's Day, which is now about a week away. There are roses scattered everywhere, along with many paper hearts. Ty Lee had run out to pick up more construction paper for decorations a few hours ago, leaving Mai alone in the shop. 

Mai doesn't mind being alone in her shop. In a way, she thrives. She loves being surrounded by plants, listening to her favorite songs, and texting her friends. Sometimes Sokka and Aang will come in, making various plant jokes to try and make her laugh. She is always more amused by them barging in with their loud laughs though. Sometimes the three of them will sit around the counter, and talk about their lives. 

She always enjoys it most when Aang comes in alone though. Although everybody, including himself, says he has a way with animals, Mai knows he also has a way with plants. Aang is like a breath of fresh air, and one of Mai's closest friends. Neither of them ever thought they would be friends, but then Ty Lee introduced them to each other, and they found out that they share a common interest: plants. 

Mai scratches her head, "roses, camellias, carnations, chrysanthemums…..I feel like I am missing something."

"Gardenias? Hibiscus? Jasmine? Tulips?" Aang lists off, as he works on some of the bouquets.

"No, no," She looks around her work table. "Do you have any of those little chalky hearts?"

"You mean candy hearts?"

"I refuse to believe they are edible, Aang."

Aang laughs and throws her a box. "So, who is going to win this year, you or Ty?"

"What do you mean, who is going to win?" Mai says defensively.

"You hate v-day, Ty Lee is a romantic, surely you guys found something to do." Aang sits on the counter and twirls a pen in his fingertips.

"I have…some ideas," Mai says quietly, to most she would never admit that she has plans, but she knows Aang would never tell. He was the one that helped her get a chocolate fountain for Zuko's birthday one year, and she knows Aang would be able to help her with her plan for Ty Lee.

"Oh?" Aang says, as he accidentally launches the pen across the room, causing them both to burst into laughter.

At that moment the door opens, and in bursts Ty Lee with crafting supplies and drinks. She is wearing her giant orange coat and pink matching earmuffs, scarf, mittens, and snow boots. Aang and Mai laugh as the very bundled up Ty Lee sets the tray of drinks on the counter and Mai helps Ty Lee with her coat.

"I'm cooooooooold," Ty Lee complained as she hugged Mai.

"Maybe you should have gotten hot chocolate instead of boba?"

"mmmmmmmmmm no."

"Suffer then I guess," says Mai as she takes her iced coffee and kisses her girlfriend's forehead.

"That's gay," Aang says as he stabs his boba with the straw.

"Hey Aang! You should have seen all the cats outside of Iroh's tea shop today!"

"Oh? How many? Did they have any owners?" Aang asks, wondering if they should take the cats to the local animal shelter he volunteers at.

Aang and Ty Lee continue talking about cats and their days as Mai goes and helps a customer. The customer buys a small cactus, which Mai is thankful for. When done she joins the two others in their conversation, and asks Aang if he knows of any good ones that she and Ty Lee could adopt.


	2. Suki's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka gets ready for sukis birthday

Tonight was Suki's birthday, and Sokka had to make sure it was perfect. Especially last year, when they had to stay inside due to Suki's injury from one of her roller derby games. Sokka so far had many of the things on his checklist: noodles, rom-coms, Suki's favorite ice cream, and the warmest blankets he could possibly find. There was something that he felt was missing though, even though he couldn't find it anywhere on the list. He had no idea where Suki's present was.  
He could have sworn that he had put it on top of his dresser, but he couldn't find it. After a five minute breakdown, he went all around the house trying to find Suki's present. But no matter what, he could not find it, and he only had about 20 minutes until Suki got home.  
This sent Sokka into a bit of a panic. He only had 20 minutes to make sure everything was perfect for Suki and to find her gift.   
Suddenly, a knock. Suki was home.  
Quickly, Sokka got everything ready, and turned on one of Suki's favorite movies before opening the door and immediately burritoing her in a soft fuzzy blanket. And, of course, it began. He started loudly singing happy birthday to Suki.  
Suki laughed, she was happy that Sokka had put so much effort into her birthday even though he didn't have too.  
Sokka apologized to Suki several times about her gift, but little did he know that Suki loved everything and thought it was perfect. And that night, they fell asleep cuddling while watching cheesy rom-coms.


End file.
